


Between Brothers

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Older! Eren, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, young! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's older brother, Eren, is spending the holidays with the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *tentatively throws smut at you* Look I wrote smut.

Levi’s finger ran idly on the mouse pad, scrolling through his Facebook feed. He muttered a vague response to himself whenever he read a cliché post about Petra being totally done with men in general. Clearly, someone was still bitter over her break up with Aruro. He had half a mind to tell her to cool it with the vague quotes about “a real man cares for girl” or “when a guy truly cares he’s…”. The notification bar lit up with a soft _blimp_ , not having any better to do with his time, Levi clicked on the icon. While he wasn’t exactly a fan of high school, winter breaks were usually extremely dull and mundane. His parents worked and his brother was away at college.

Levi rolled his eyes; Hange posted _another_ meme, this time it was still clips from one of their favorite show _Dexter_ with the character Doakes at the docks wearing a powder wig and judge’s robes, captioned with “All rise, motherfuckers”.  

“This shit face..” he muttered, cracking a slight grin to himself. Hange did a remarkable impersonation of Sergeant Doakes.

His fingers darted across the keyboard, typing up a response to the image.

**Levi Jaeger: Stop spamming my wall with memes or I’ll unfriend your flat ass.**

It didn’t take long for Hange to retort back a answer.

**Hange: I’ll have you know my ass is far from flat.**

**Levi Jaeger: W/e you say Miss Bootylicious.**

**Hange: Damn right, put a ring on it.**

**Levi Jaeger: No**

**Hange: You know the words, all the singles ladies**

**Levi Jaeger: And you’re going stay single too if you keep this shit up**

**Hange: You never leave me. I’m your wafiu**

**Levi Jaeger: Yeah well I’m failing for divorce. Go leech off Erwin.**

**Hange: Fine. His dick is thicker than his eyebrows so I’ll be fucked by a real man for once.**

Levi snorted, shaking his head. Hange lacked a trait called subtlety.

**Levi Jaeger: And it just as short too.**

**Erwin Smith: WHAT DID I DO TO DERSERVE THIS?!**

The raven chortled in his seat, liking the blonde’s comment. He was about to type another reponse when Erwin beat him to it.

**Erwin Smith: I’ll have you two know my dick is average and perfectly healthy for my size.**

**Levi Jaeger: My dick is abnormally large for my size.**

**Hange: HA! You mean your hamster sized mcnugget?**

**Levi Jaeger: Listen it was freezing that day**

**Hange: SURE! It’s probably impressive to everyone in the Lollipop guild.**

**Levi Jaeger: I will seriously shove your head up your ass**

**Erwin Smith: That’s not physically possible Levi**

**Levi Jaeger: If a guy can suck his own dick, I’m sure you can shove someone head up their own ass**

**Hange: GAY**

Levi was about to sign off, cause honestly talking about his dick size on Facebook wasn’t how he planned his day, when his chat notification glowed. He had it a habit to keep himself signed off on his chat. People had the annoying habit to striking random conversations with him whenever the moment presented itself. He had half a mind to ignore the flashing box when his curiosity got the best of him. Levi was just going to shower and kill his time by watching reruns of _The Nightmare before Christmas_ so he had time.

Boy, he’s glad he did. It was a message from his brother. Levi squirmed in his chair; he forgot to mention that his brother was also a golden Greek Adonis with a face molded by the Gods themselves, with scorching Caribbean eyes. Let’s not even get started on the toned muscles corded the once scrawny long limbs.

Levi breathed through his nose, willing his haywire nerves to calm down. He hadn’t seen his brother since October but his body vividly recalled the night they spent on Halloween. Eren pressed into him on the suave couch in the living room, his parents departed with the promise of greasy pizza, and Levi fought off the burning in his groin.

**Eren Jaeger: Hey lil bro. I just wanted to let you know I’ll be staying for the holidays this time. So I’m crashing with you whether you like it or not.**

His brother, who was a fucking chiseled sex god, was going to room with him for three weeks. Three weeks. His heart was thundering at the prospect of it all. Levi wouldn’t reach an inch of out his room if Eren had his way. And Eren always had his way. His way usually had Levi on all fours, whining and begging for his cock.

Another _blimp_ sounded, Eren had sent another message.

**Eren Jaeger: FYI, you better cancel any plans you have this break, cause you’re not going away where when I get home.**

Oh yeah, Levi wasn’t leaving his room this break. He definitely wouldn’t be walking straight for weeks either. Damn, he was palming himself through his boxer briefs.

**Eren Jaeger: You’re probably offline but shit- I miss you. And I keep thinking about you on Halloween with that maid outfit. I really want you.**

Levi typed single handedly while dipping his fingers into the waist band of his underwear.

**Levi Jaeger: I miss u, too, you dip shit. You already got me hard, you fucking perv.**

**Eren Jaeger: Are you touching yourself?**

Levi hissed, gripping himself firmly at the base. He kept his eyes open so he could type back a response.

**Levi Jaeger: Yeah.**

**Eren Jaeger: Fuck. That’s hot. What are you wearing?**

Biting his lips, Levi reclined in his chair, rolling his hips into his fist. He thought of Eren and his fiery eyes watching him come undone.

His back arched off the seat and he almost lost himself to the powerful heart coiling in him when the sound of another message drew him back.

**Eren Jaeger: Don’t you dare get off without me. Tell me what you’re wearing.**

**Levi Jaeger: Nothing but boxer briefs. The black ones.**

**Eren Jaeger: Are the droids home?**

That was Eren way of asking if the paternals were home which meant Eren was planning on making Levi scream like a wanton whore. God, did Levi want to scream. He wanted the feeling of Eren’s hand brushing his heated skin, the taste of his cock in his mouth, the heat of said cock pounding his ass till Levi couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t anything yet. Levi had to at least make sure dad was absorbed in his TV and that mom was out running a last minute errand. Reluctantly, he released his cock and typed up an reply.

**Levi Jaeger: Give me a min.**

Slipping on a pair of worn Star Wars pajama bottoms, Levi sprinted down the hallway on the ball of his feet. His room was one the second floor, right next to Eren’s reformer room; he looked from above the bannister into the living. The house was dark save for the light the bleed from the plasma TV and there was his father lounged across the same couch Eren and Levi rubbed one out together.  A few bottles of Corona littered the coffee table and under the drone of commercial runs, Levi heard the deep rumble of heavy sleep. The remainder of the house was dark and silent, meaning parental figure number 2 was still out.

Levi bolted to his room, minding to keep the sound of his feet and the shutting of his door minimal. He turned the lock on his door and sat in his chair. His excitement made his fingers fumbled over simple words.

**Levi Jaeger: Dad’s asleep. Mom out.**

**Eren Jaeger: Take your clothes off. Now.**

**Levi Jaeger: K**

**Eren Jaeger: I want you to jerk your dick and play with your balls**

“F-fuck…Eren,” Levi whimpered, he pulled off his pants, the stretchy waist band grazing the head of his dick. “Shit…” Hooking his thumbs in his underwear, he pulled the elastic band, dragging the coarse material slowly across his dick. A breathy moan left him when his cock sprang free from its confine and felt the cold bite of frost.

He grabbed his laptop, crossing his room to his bed; he sat with his back against the wall and placed his laptop within reaching distance. 

The chat flashed with another message.

**Eren Jaeger: Are you touching yourself? Tell me, Levi.**

**Levi Jaeger: Yes. It wet and hard.**

He teased the crown of his cock, squeezing the head tightly before running his hand down his length. His other hand toyed with his balls, imaging it was Eren’s hands that were driving his body to the edge.

**Eren Jaeger: Fuck, Levi, I wish I was there so I could suck your dick and finger your ass. I want to play with your nipples and mark every inch of you.**

A breathy moan passed through clenched teeth as the low rumble of Eren’s voice resonated in his mind. He could almost hear him there, guiding Levi to a blissful orgasm. Levi could almost pretend that the fingers wrapping loosely around his cock was his brothers. That the now moist finger tips ,that Levi sucked on, was now tweaking his nipples below descending to his navel. His hips jerked into the quickly fisting hand, impending orgasm closing in on him. Levi wanted to reply if he could pry away his needy fingers from his cock and balls.

Apparently Eren knew.

**Eren Jaeger: You lil slut, you’re too busy touching yourself to message me. Enjoy your freedom now cause when I get back you’re fucking mine.**

The silence in the room was filled the increasing tempo and the slick sounds of his hand running over the length of his cock. His body tense, unblemished back arching off the wall behind him as his balls tightened and cum sputtered from his tip.

A soft moan wretched itself from his lip. “Eren…” Levi absentmindedly tugged at his cock as his mind waned from post-coital bliss. When the stimulation was too much for his abused cock, Levi glared at his soiled hand and the cum that had painted his computer screen. Ironically, it obscured his conversation with his brother. He heard another chime of a message before he rolled off his bed, retrieving some moist wipes that he kept under the mattress, and cleared himself then his screen.

**Eren Jaeger: Did you get off? Cause I sure did**

**Levi Jaeger: I hate u**

**Eren Jaeger: You came on your computer again, didn’t u?**

**Levi Jaeger:…yes**

**Eren Jaeger: LMAO**

#

 

Levi was trying not to act flustered but his heart wasn’t exactly in the same mind frame as him considering it was dropping sporadic beats like his inner arteries were playing dubstep. Fuck, he was excited and anxious…and horny. His movements were jittery even without a caffeine spike, he was playing an air of nonchalance and to anyone else, Levi might even appear at ease. But there was a definite skip to his steps, a gleam of jovialness in his grey eyes, and a whimsical disposition to his face.

Whenever his cell so much as vibrated or dinged pleasantly, Levi lunged at the device like a starving animal only to scowl at the annoying chain Christmas text sent from Hange. It was one thing to brother him with useless chain text he would never forward but to send him an image of a robust Santa getting head from Misses Claus was downright inhumane. He had half a mind to take a picture of his shit and forward it to her. Hopefully she would be eating a meal when she got the text too.

All thoughts of sending said texts were quickly forgotten once the bell rang, and the speed and velocity Levi trekked at to get to the door first was profoundly amazing. He nearly pulled the door off its hinges, and he might have actually given an fuck if Eren wasn’t standing on the steps. Eren’s poor excuse of a bird’s nest was covered with a green beanie, his built and lean body obscured from view beneath the black parka and saggy, damped jeans.

His face was flushed and drawn in a countenance of discomfort, the tip of his nose burning brightly like the red nosed reindeer. Normally, Levi would bark a hearty laugh at Eren’s expense but his breath left him once those brilliant eyes landed on him. Suddenly, the cold that seeped in through the open doorway didn’t bother him even with his lack of clothing (Levi made a habit of adorning no shirt whenever he lazed around at home).

“Eren…” Fuck, his voice came out breathy and needy. The cold was probably saving Levi from sporting a partial in front of his brother and now incoming parents.

“EREN!” They cheered, brushing Levi to the side so Eren could step in.

Carla showered Eren with chaste kisses on the cheek while his father clamped a strong hand on his shoulder, beaming him with a smile of adoration. Eren laughed, and shit his belly did somersaults at the beautiful sound, and stomped his feet on the welcoming matt, shedding the slush of snow sticking to his boots. Levi could hardly get a word in between his mother’s tears and his father’s warm welcome and bristled with jealousy. He didn’t get so much as a hug before his parent swooped in and stole Eren’s attention and he wanted to storm to his room and sulk in silence. But Eren’s eyes found him again, a molten emotion brewing beneath the sea green irises.

“Eren I was just about to make us some breakfast, what would you like?” Carla asked once she hooked the young adult’s jacket on the corner rack.

Eren fumbled with his shoe, kicking off his feet near the doorway. “I’ll have whatever you’re gonna make.”

“Nonsense. We haven’t seen you since Thanksgivings and I want to spoil my son.”

Levi huffed, indignantly, “Right here, _mom_.”

His mom laughed, pulling Levi to her side and pecking him affectionately on the forehead which Levi hissed at and fought off, of course. But the woman had some strength and held him close. “Oh. You know you’re my baby too, Wevi.”

“Stop.”

Eren chuckled. “I totally forgot that’s how you used to say your name. Willte Wevi.”

Okay, now Eren wasn’t so fucking cute. He really wanted to shove that beanie down his fucking throat. “Shut up.”

“But it’s cute,” Eren protested.

“I will kick your fucking ass!”

“Language,” his father reprimanded mildly.

 Levi crossed his arms and pouted, pointedly averting his gaze from Eren. “Aw now he’s mad at me,” Eren cooed, invading Levi’s space.

He gasped at the sudden proximity but his mother’s grip prevented him from running away. “Idoit! Don’t just step into my bubble. You- ah! Eren!” Levi squeaked as Eren scooped him into his arm, throwing his unwilling brother over his shoulder. He pounded at his back which was swollen with hard, toned muscles. “Put me down, Eren. Eren. Eren!”

But his pleads went unheard as Eren waved his parents off, telling them Levi and him were going to bond over video games before breakfast, and trekked up the stairs with an sullen Levi in one arm and his duffel bag in the other. Levi’s cry for help rang throughout the halls.

“I’m gonna shove my foot so far up your ass- NO. I’m gonna plug your asshole with my shoe so you can’t shit for a week. Then I’m gonna pour hot wax over your nuts and rip your pubes one by one. Cause if you think for one second I-“

No sooner that the door shut behind them, Levi was slammed against it with Eren’s demanding mouth crashing over his. Levi didn’t have a moment to process what was happening before he was hoisted up against his door. He moaned, hiking his legs around Eren’s waist.

Eren paused, pulling away slightly from Levi to stare at the sight of his flushed face and blown out eyes. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait.”

“Asshole.”

“Yeah but I’m your asshole.”

“Just fuck me already.”

Eren growled and dipped his head to sink his teeth into the exposed flesh of his chest. Levi gasped and grasped around Eren’s back to steady himself.  Even with Eren’s hold and the door at his back, Levi couldn’t keep still not with the way Eren worked his mouth on him. His body withered as Eren planted wet opened mouth kisses on his neck, pausing at the junction to nibble on it lightly eliciting a sharp whine from his brother. He soothed the red mark with his tongue before repeating the process on the other side.

“No hickies,” Levi said in a hoarse breath as Eren applied suction to the other bite mark. “They’ll see.”

“Wear a scarf.”

Levi ran a hand into his hair, yanking at the brown lock when he continued to suck. “Dipshit, we’re in the house.”

The feral look in his brother eyes actually dimmed and he stopped his ministrations, pressing his forehead to his brother. “Fuck…Why the fuck aren’t you wearing a shirt anyway?”

Levi grinned, rolling his hips and Eren choked back a wanton groan. “Jealous?”

 Eren heaved a labored breath, pinning Levi with a carnal glare. “Maybe. Do you know how hard it was not to fuck you when your nipples were hard and you’re shirtless?”

“Were they?” Levi hummed indifferently. “Maybe you shouldn’t be looking at your brother’s nipples.”

“I shouldn’t be fucking him either but hey, here we are.”

“That’s not very Christmassy of you, Eren,” Levi said, leaning into Eren to lick at the visible collarbone. “Fucking your brother and all. You’ll probably get a lump of coal for Christmas.”

Eren groaned and set Levi to the ground before turning his back towards him. Levi stretched his torso, glancing over his shoulder as Eren fitted his hips to his. His eyes fluttered shut as he languidly rutted his dick against his ass. A shiver racked through the raven and he spread his legs wider, pressed back on the hardness.

“Fuck-Eren..shit…right there..” Levi whimpered, hanging his head between his arms as Eren continued to dry hump him.

The brunet laughed, devouring the visual of his brother mewling like a virgin. He worked at his zipper, peeling the lapels away so he could feel the cleft of his brother’s ass. He moaned at the new sensation, steeling his hands firmly at Levi’s hips. He pressed harder, pausing to rub his cock between the cleft of Levi’s ass.

Eren aligned his body along the curve of his brother’s spine, mouth wet and panting hotly with delirious words. “Levi…fuck—I wanna be inside you…I wanna feel that tight heat around my dick. Want you to squeeze all the cum out of me.”

Levi is lost is the hot sensation coursing through him, the dampness grinding at his backside, the scorching tongue and teeth sucking and nipping the nape of his neck, Eren’s possessive hands twisting and pinching his nipples. He mewled softly, allowing Eren to violently yank down his pants and underwear.

“Put it in me.”

A hot airy breath caressed his ear. “I will. Tonight. But for now…” A firm hand is stroking the base of his cock while Eren rustled behind him, slipping his jeans down his thighs, placing a thick cock in the cleft of his ass.

Levi sighed. “S-shit…Eren…Right there…Ah-a.”

His brother abandoned all pretenses of teasing Levi, thrusting desperately into the rocking hips. He worked the tip of his brother’s cock, rolling his palm around the swollen head.

“Just like that…” Levi’s voice is thick with arousal and he craned his neck seeking his brother’s hungry lips. They crashed against his in a sloppy display of tongue and teeth. Levi could feel the line of drool collecting at the corner of his lips but the movement of Eren’s tongue in his mouth erases anything coherent thought.

The unwarranted moans that slipped pass his mouth are swallowed by Eren’s ravenous mouth. “Look at you,” Eren purred between their kisses and Levi shuddered at the feral voice, “Legs spread wide for your brother’s dick…moaning like a slut.”

“Fuck you,” Levi hissed, cheeks rosy with embarrassment and lust. He loathed how the phase sounded less like an insult and more like an invite.

Eren laughed, appreciating way Levi attempted to stifle his moans. They are wrecked and needy. He fueled with the powerful desire to claim his brother further when Levi’s hole twitches invitingly as the head of cock accidentally prods it. Their parents could come in anytime, though with Eren pressing Levi against the door it would be difficult at first, the peace in the teen’s room is broken by the slap of skin on skin and their laboring breaths.

“Oh, I plan to, baby brother.”

Eren was invaded all of his senses; his smell, his feverish hands, the voice that tasted like honey to his ears – thick, heavy, and sweet- Levi was submerging in everything that was Eren. His brother did this to him, clouding all thought with his presence. Levi wanted to be the one to make Eren come undone like his brother did to him so effortlessly. But Eren was a live wired for Levi, he jolted with lust and need with him around.

The younger brother yelped suddenly when a playful hand slapped his cheek, groping the plump mound savagely. The action sent a electric pulse of pleasure to his cock and he rolled his hips forward into the pumping hand. He was close and so was Eren, if his erratic thrusts and rambling moans of Levi’s name was anything to go by.

“I’m close…Levi- shit. Cumming”

Milky ribbons coated the base of his spine, Eren jerked behind him, guttural moans vibrating in his throat. He wrapped both hands around his brother’s length, one hand stroking his grit as the other toyed with the head. It didn’t take much for Levi to finish to completion, and the brothers sagged together against the door, bodies disgustingly sweaty and damped the air around them heavy with moisture and the sound of sex.

 Eren nuzzled his head on his brother’s back, lapping the flush skin and planting soft, chaste kisses along his spine. Levi hummed contentedly before the heat and feeling of sweat and the urgent need to shower had him pressing his brother away.

Levi made a noise of compliant at the mess on his door and back, retrieving some moist wipes to clean the mess. His brother watched him mischievously, pulling up his jeans and buttoning his fly.

He felt the hungry eye boring in his back, he jerked his head back and glared at the shit-eating grin his brother flashed him.

“What?”

He jerked his chin to the large of container of wipes underneath his bed. “Use those often?”

“You can sleep on the sofa.”

“Well I can’t fuck you on the couch unless you’re hoping to have an audience.”

Levi snorted, rolling his eyes as he went to his drawer to grab a t shirt, knowing his brother, Levi would have a few marks adorning his neck. Eren was smart enough to keep everything below the collar.

“Like I let you fuck me after you called me Wevi.”

“But it’s so cute.”

He wiped around, eyes narrowed with annoyance but Eren chortled at the flush of embarrassment on his brother’s face. “I’m not cute.”

Eren grinned, closing the space from the door to the drawer. Levi had his back to him as he pulled the black fabric over his head. He didn’t notice his brother sudden proximity to him.

“No you’re right. You’re manly as hell.”

“You must be killing for an ass kicking,” Levi remarked, electing to ignore the shivered he felt when Eren’s breath fanned across his neck.

“Please. I’ll have you on your back.”

A shout jerked their attention to the door, “Boys! Breakfast is ready.”

“Guess you’ll have to wait till later then, Levi.”

He scoffed at him and passed his brother, starting for the door. He stopped before opening the door, hand poised on the knob, throwing a playful smirk at Eren. “Maybe I’ll have you on your back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast with the family, dumb movie quotes, silly light saber fights and smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got around to the 2nd chapter that i swore i write. It trashy but i hope you guys like it. I'm kind of on the fence about it but i promised to make more for you all. I hope you guys still enjoy it though. I try to make this part alil more emotional and not just smut.

Levi was the first to pad his way out of the room, trekking down the stairs to dip into the main floor bathroom. He’d shut himself in before his parents could catch a glimpse of his face. There was the accompanying fear and anxiety that came with moments like those with his brother. Levi braced his arms on the porcelain sink, the faucet running and basking him in the soothing sound of rushing water, cupped a hand full of water and splash it over his face. Maybe it was just paranoia, but he washed himself free of the flush every time and free of Eren’s scent. It just took one mishap. One slip-upped. And Eren would be taken from him. It was highly doubtable that his parents could discern the redness on his cheeks for what it really was. Or noticed that Levi glowed with euphoric bliss, the ever subtle skip in his gait. His parents were not that perspective.

Still. Levi wouldn’t risk losing Eren.

Once the warmth on his face was replaced with a painful frost, Levi left the bathroom and joined his family in the kitchen where a tasty breakfast sat in the center of it. The table was oak with a black granite top and carved into the shape of an oval. His mother sat ever closely to his father and their hands would occasionally brush each other in a caress. He almost envied the simple gesture of public affection. Eren was seated next to a vacant chair that had a plate already filled with food on it: 3 loafs of French Toast, each slice coated with a thin layer of butter, and a light drizzle of Maple syrup—Eren always knew how Levi liked his food.

He rounded the table and tried not to eardrop on the conversation his father was having with Eren about his campus escapades.

“So is my son a campus heartbreaker yet?” Grisha leaned forward, food temporally abandoned in favor of his son’s sex adventures. Levi let his chair scape across the floor loudly. His dad paid little mind to it and focused back on Eren who was stuffing his face.

He looked to Levi as he started to meticulously cut the piece of bread into perfect squares, eyes attentively occupied on the task. “It’s a big campus, dad,” Eren brushed off jocundly.

“Nonsense. You’re a handsome young man. Plenty of girls-“

Eren interrupted him patiently, “Dad, I’m gay.”

“Well I’m sure you have many male callers as female.”

Levi chewed his food but it seemed to lose it taste since the start of the conversation. Irrevocably he knew why, jealousy. Ever since his feelings started for his brother, Levi was perpetually aware of Eren. The molecules in the air vibrated whenever he was there. His body would surge into a rush of adrenalin as he entered the room. Levi became a lived wire around Eren. Senses heightened; every touch he was consciously aware of, the feel of his hands clapping on his back. The way Eren curled up beside him on the couch as they ran marathons of the Lord of the Rings. How he smelled when Eren taught him a grapple, pinning Levi underneath him and holding him captive in his arms. And his eyes, those fucking annoyingly vexing orbs of green and turquoise that reminded him of the ocean. They sunk him in on so many occasions like sirens; keeping him a prisoner in their gaze till they broke away and he would realize he needed to breathe again.

 He knew how other men and women watched Eren, playing video games in the living room; Jean (an old boyfriend of Eren’s) would brush his bare thigh against Eren’s. Teasingly, he punched his brother in the arm to provoke a fight that landed Eren on his back, legs spreads that Jean fitted into. Levi saw Mikasa tactfully manipulated Eren into pinning all his attention on her in an attempt for Mikasa to loosen up and participate in their group of friends. Eren had given her his favorite red scarf on one day – Mikasa came over in a fit of tears but Levi couldn’t really brother to care cause she buried himself in Eren’s room for hours, door locked.  She left two hours later, face puffy and swollen with scarlet cheeks; Eren wrapped his scarf unskillfully around her neck in the November frost as Levi observed from the window. The bitch had enough audacity to pull Eren into an unwelcomed kiss until he pried her off.

He stabbed the fork harshly into his food absentmindedly before Eren soothed his hand over his. Levi jerked to attention to the beaming smile that radiated on him. “If you’re not gonna eat your food then I will.”

Levi shrugged him off, eating the mutilated toast. “Not a chance, brat. You’re putting some weight on; you should watch your girlish figure.”

“Oh really? Girlish.” Eren slipped his hand under the table and cupped Levi’s crotch.

Levi muffled a moan by shoving another piece of toast in his mouth and slapped a hand on the table, hoping to cover up the odd noises escaping him as a reaction to the morsel of food in his mouth. Though that became harder when Eren kneaded his cock gently before he withdrew his hand.

His father eyed him with concern, brows rising with the emotion. “You alright there, son?”

  Levi chugged his water and nodded, jabbing a finger at the soggy toast to indicate the culprit of his odd response. “It’s just…really, really good. Did you do something different, mom?” He could already feel the heat in his cheeks.

Eren smirked in the corner of his vision and his shoulders shook as he covered his mouth with a closed fist. Clearly, he was fighting off a serious case of the giggles. “I’ll have what he’s having.”

Oh it was so fucking on. So fucking on like Donkey Kong. Levi vowed to himself to make his brother suffer, exquisitely. “Oh. You’ll get yours. Just watch.”

“Oohh, I love surprises.” Eren mocked.

“Enjoy it now, brat.”

“Eren, I can make more if you’re hungry,” Carla offered as she rose from the table, her vacant plate in hand, oblivious to the brother’s below the table action.

“That’s okay. Levi’s so tiny, he gonna need all that food if he ever gonna grow.”

Levi punched his arm. “Ow! You’re so mean…and I’m okay with that.”

“How many times did you drop him, mom?”

Carla giggled motherly from the kitchen sink, the rushing faucet and the soft clank of plates clinking across the porcelain sink filling the room with homey sounds. “As many times as I dropped you, sweetie.” Carla answered as she moved around the kitchen.

“Taking his side, huh? I see where your loyalties are, Carla. I’ll remember this,” Levi said faux seriousness.

His mother tossed his a look only a parent acquired after years of child rearing. “Levi, honey, you need to stop watching those medieval movies.”

“Woman, you need to get to work on cleaning up this house. Go on.” He clapped his hands at her. “Clean, woman. And I’ll consider not feeding you to the dogs.”

“What the fuck…?”

“Honestly, Levi, no more Tudors for you,” his mother chided, a smile tugging at her lips.

His father sighed, “I’ll take that as my sign to leave. You know how your mother and brother are with their weird programs.”

“Okay, what did I miss? Seriously, I feel like the unwanted step child.” Eren asked as his father folded his newspaper and departed the kitchen. He waved off a silent farewell at his family while Eren tried to decipher the sinister grins his brother and mother were exchanging.

“Are you really gonna keep me in the dark, Levi?”

“You know nothing, Jon Snow.”

Carla gasped dramatically, settling her hand over her heart in faux shock. “Jon Snow?! Ned Stark’s bastard?”

“You are all stupid and I hate you.”

“That is why you fail.”

“Shut up.”

“I find your lack of faith disturbing.”

 “Really, I’m leaving. Bye.”

[x]

“The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, now I’m the master.” Levi circled his brother, plastic light saber in hand, red because Levi was downright an evil sith lord.

Eren mirrored his brother’s footwork, keeping his pace, green light saber clutched tightly. “Fool, if you strike me down now, I’ll become even more powerful than you could possibly imagine.”

“Ha! You’ll be dead, jedi.” Levi reared his sword and sliced downwards but Eren easily dodged the blade’s edge and jumped on top of Levi’s bed, the smooth surface crinkling with creases under his weight.

“Off my bed, brat.” Levi growled.

“Make me, Darth Balls,” his brother smirked.

“You’re so dead, motherfucker, you don’t know how royally fucked you are.”

The bed creaked as Eren bounced on the balls of his feet, purposefully ruffling the bed that Levi literally just made. The brunet giggled childishly, squealing in a high pitch voice when Levi hopped on the bed. He wacked his brother across his abdomen and Eren buckled to his knees from the blow; he wiggled on the bed uncontrollably as he laughed and screamed at the same time.

“I sur-surrender! Ahha- Levi. AHH!”

“Oh my god, stop screaming like a girl.”

Levi tackled Eren to the mattress, throwing away his weapon far from his reach, the brunet was still bubbling with hysterical laughter as Levi tossed his sword in favor of tickling his brother. Eren twitched beneath him, kicking his legs out erratically. But Levi held him steady with his body and assaulted his brother’s neck. Eren cringed and shrink in on himself, trying to close off his weak points from Levi’s hands.

“I Ca-… CAN’T…BREATHE!” Eren wheezed but Levi was too preoccupied with his own personal joy at tormenting his brother.

His lips curled wickedly into a menacing grin. “Good. Suffocate!”

“Le-Levi! Ahhhh!”

He loved his brother, in more ways than morally acceptable, but his high pitched horror movie screams were killer on his eardrums. So silenced his brother’s annoying wailing with his lips. But all too quickly the chaste kiss became an opened mouth kiss that soon turned into a sloppy exchange of saliva and tongue. Suddenly, his hands lost their interest at his pits and dipped to Eren’s crotch and palmed the hardening length.

Eren broke the kiss to gasp at the new sensation. “Ahh, Levi. You’re such an asshole.”

“And you’re a dick, so we’re even.” Levi captured his lips once again before Eren could bark back a retort. He moaned into his mouth when Eren’s hand slipped underneath his pants to cup his ass, pulling the fabric down to expose his rear to the cold in the room.

He kneaded the globes roughly and spanked him with the palm of his hand. Levi jerked away from the kiss, hissing as the jolt of pain sent sparks of fire to his cock. “That hurts fuckface.”

“Liar. You’re sticking your ass into my hand. You like to be spank.”

Levi flushed; suddenly aware that he did in fact pressed his ass into Eren’s hands. He tried to reach between them for his brother’s cock when hand came across his rear with a resounding slap. This time he moaned and closed his eyes in bliss as he dry humped Eren. “Again,” he gritted hoarsely.

One hand squeezed his ass harshly before it splayed across both cheeks. Levi arched with his head tipped back as he grinded their clothed cocks together ruthlessly. “Harder.” Levi demanded gruffly and bit down on Eren’s neck.

“Ow! Not so fucking hard- shit…Levi. Ah..ahh..fuck yeah.”

Eren’s hands stopped their ministrations as he lost himself in the kisses and bites Levi applied to his neck. The raven grunted and pulled away and guided the brunet’s hands, which had slipped up his spine, to his ass that was covered with red hand prints and jiggling with excited shivers.

“Keep slapping my ass, fucker.” He ordered into his ear and dipped back to mar his neck with ravenous kisses.

“I love your fucking ass,” Eren groaned as he spanked Levi once more causing the raven to whimper softly at his skin, “It’s so fucking tight and round…Fuck…I can’t wait to shove my dick into it.”

Another hard slapped struck Levi and he grounded his hips into Eren’s, licking and suckling at his earlobe, the coarse fabric of Eren’s jeans chafed his cock pleasantly. “That’s right, Eren…you fucking love it, don’t you?” He grunted hotly.

“Yeah…love spanking you so much…ahhh.”

“Harder,” the raven growled and reached back to tug down his pants even further, his plump ass jiggled when a hand was brought down on it. “Eren…fuck yes.”

He could feel it, the coil inside that was wounding tightly; he was so close to climaxing. So fucking close. With Eren manhandling his ass and the thrilling rush of his exposed ass, intoxicating tremors made his cock throbbed and he rolled into Eren and swallowed the soft moans that spill forth. They muffled their carnal moans with their tongues as the air became heavy with the echoes of slapping skin and the periodic creak from the mattress. The burning incense of jasmine was overshadowed with the scent of hot sweat and pre-come.

“Close…” Levi warned him, his ragged breaths fell into Eren’s sensitive ears.

“Me too…don’t stop.”

Like that was even an option to Levi, he couldn’t still his rocking hips even if he wanted to, and he didn’t. The glazed look in his brother’s eye was a heady drug to him and he was torn between watching his brother’s face and tasting his mouth that was stained with the taste of maple syrup and milk. Levi settled for a combination of both; watching his brother’s aroused expression and lapped at his Eren’s mouth, sucking in his bottom lip to nip it with his teeth and enticing Eren to stick out his tongue.

Eren clutched his ass once again, leaving crescents moons into the soft skin, pulled Levi into his cock desperately. Sloppily, he devoured his brother’s mouth, sucking his tongue as he brought his hand across his ass one last time. Levi came, tensing and freezing as Eren rushed to meet his own completion. A strangled moan and the warmth that damped Eren’s groin told him he was done.

Levi huffed and melted into his brother’s arms. They laid like that, taking in the euphoric post-coital warmth and the soft words exchange as pillow talk. 

Mindlessly, Eren ran his hand through Levi’s hair, brushing away the black fringe the blanketed over his grey eyes. Levi propped is chin on his hard chest, watching Eren pet his mane.

“So…” Eren started uncertainly.

“What?”

“Have you..”

Levi groaned, too tired to smack Eren up the head so he would just speak his mind. “Just spit it out

“What dad said earlier…”

Well that quickly ruined the atmosphere, the raven pushed off his brother, bending over his bed to grab his moist wipes once more. He couldn’t believe this was the second time he had to fucking clean his cum and his underwear was ruined too. Fucking perfect.

“You might be surprised, but I don’t want to hear about the random fucks you had at college. Save it for the locker room.”

Eren bolted upright, turning Levi over to face him. His brother scowled at him when he stopped him from cleaning his dick. “That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Then what? I can’t read your mind.”

“Have you…?”

Levi grumbled and went back to cleaning. He yanked off his pants and boxers brief and padded across the room to get another, cum free, pair. Eren fidgeted in his bed, wiping himself clean too.

“Talk already, god damnit.”

“Have you been with anyone?”

“Have you?” Levi countered with his arms crossed.

“I asked you first.”

“And you’re using my wipes, so fucking answer.”

“Geez,” hopping on his feet, Eren slipped on a clean pair of pants, “You’re so pissy.” He threw the used wipe in the wastebasket.

“Going commando, are we?” Levi asked, noting how Eren didn’t brother retrieving a clean set of undies from his duffel back. A dark heat returned to his eyes as Eren’s softening cock disappeared from sight. “Good, easy access.”

“I haven’t been with anyone. Not since Jean.” Eren told him, a serious expression schooling his youthful features.

Levi twisted his nose at the name. “Ugh, you mean that time you were into bestiality? Don’t remind me.”

Eren watched him, expectantly. “What?” Levi finally asked when Eren didn’t respond to his remark.

“Are you gonna answer me?”

“Man, you’re really hung up on this. Why? I’m not the college heartbreaker who can get any guy he wants. So why do you give a shit if I fuck around with other guys?” He hadn’t meant for his answer to come out so bitterly and tight. But it was a fact, Eren had always far out of his reach. There was something that put them on separate levels: relationships, age, their family, college. The fact that Eren lived on campus didn’t alleviate any of his insecurities, it just heighten it. Shining an annoying light on the obvious rift that wedged between them since the beginning of his feelings.

“Is that what you think?” He heard the anger in Eren’s voice and he looked to see it reflected in his eyes. His form went rigid with restrained fury. “That I don’t care if other guys touch you?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Eren, calm your shit.” Then looked to the door, considering the option to abandon the inevitable turn this conversation would take. They couldn’t have a normal relationship like everyone else. It had only one end and he wasn’t ready yet for it.

“No.” Eren stormed toward him, cornering Levi into a wall, he planted his arms on either side of him, effectively blocking any means of escape. “You don’t get to blow me off like this. You wanna know why I want to know?”

Levi dropped his gaze from Eren’s, refusing to give into those vexing orbs again. “Whatever.”

“Look at me, Levi.” The brunet ordered and captured the raven’s chin, making Levi look at him. Eren towered over him and bent his face till they were centimeters apart. Levi could still smell the sweetness of today’s breakfast on his breath. “You think when I’m at school that I’m fucking around with other guys? Well I’m not. When I don’t have exams or training to take care of, I sit in my fucking room thinking about _you._ I think about your horrible bed hair, if you’re still flipping off senior citizens. Remembering your eyes…your smell, the annoying way you call me a ‘brat’…wondering if some asshole out there is planning to steal you anyway-“

Levi scoffed dryly. “Like who?”

“Erwin.”

The raven actually laughed at that. “Erwin is as straight as an arrow. Seriously.”

“Right, that’s why there so many photos of you two cuddling on Facebook.” Eren seethed.

“Yeah, photos that Hange and Erwin _forced_ me into.” Levi corrected then continued when Eren opened his mouth to protest. “And I can’t even stand Farlan, so don’t even try.”

“I want you for myself…all of you Levi. I don’t care if we’re brothers. Or if what we are is wrong or taboo. Fuck that- I don’t care if our parents disown me for what I did. I wouldn’t care as long as I have you.”

Levi felt sucker punched and all the air in his lungs left in a whoosh. Eren watched him with a possessive and precarious glint and his body pinned closer to Levi, leaving no space of air between them. He moved his hand from it spot on the wall and ran it across the seam of his lips. He tugged downwards, dragging Levi’s bottom lip before releasing it.

“You’re more than my brother, Levi…”

“No one,” Levi breathed softly and Eren looked at him questionably, “I couldn’t be with anyone. They weren’t you. No matter what the fuck I did…I couldn’t… It’s always been you, Eren. Just you.”

Eren exhaled shakily, the end of the breath morphing into growl. “Levi.”

The raven directed a small smirk at his brother. “You gonna buy me a ring now since you just basically just proposed to me.”

His brother grinned. “Yeah, I’ll buy you one for your birthday but let’s consummate our love right now.”

“God, you sound so gay right now.”

“Not as gay as you will when you’re riding my cock.”

Levi inhaled sharply, gritting his teeth. “Brat, you better make good on that promise.”

“I plan to.” Eren breathed, gently skimming his lips across Levi’s jawline. Levi shivered under the feather light kisses. Eren chuckled lightly and he groaned into his ear. “I’m hard again.”

“Oh no,” Levi mocked and his hands dipped to the hem of Eren’s shirt and went underneath it, tracing the hard abs there.  “Such a shame you don’t have someone to take care of that.” He teased.

“Not true.” He guided Levi’s hand to the protruding bugle in his jeans. “I got you… Suck me off.”

“Say please.”

Eren whined, “Levi.”

But a series of knocks rapped at their door, jolting the brothers apart, they watched the door. Their mother’s voice came soon after.

“Come on, boys. We were supposed to pick up your aunts ten minutes ago. What are you two doing in there?”

They exhaled in relief, “We’re doing blow,” Eren answered.

Carla, the impressive mother she was, never missed a beat. “Well save some for mommie.”

“What?!” Eren squeaked.

“Thought I told you, Carla, no more freebies.”

 

[x]

Eren’s words still slithered in his mind, lapping over and over, banking him with a sweet warmth that nearly had him grinning with pride. He wanted him for much longer than Levi could of ever hoped for. Maybe marriage was a far cry away, Eren still had college to complete and no way their parents would continue to pay Eren’s and Levi’s tuition if they dared to announced their feelings. The thought that his brother was more than willing to give up everything just to be with him meant the world. He wouldn’t have to dread the moment Eren tired of him and left to be with someone else, a person their parents would approve of. Levi wouldn’t be forced to trudge through with Eren being happy with another person, wouldn’t have to hide his pain during the wedding that would come one day. These were thoughts he normally buried in the recesses of his mind, it was something that was far away. He told himself on those lonely nights that he still had plenty of time. And for once, the world didn’t feel like a ticking clock, that very moment with Eren should be treasured as if they were the last ones he would ever have. There would be more.

There wasn’t an expiration date on their relationship. He could breathe now. Eren wasn’t leaving him.

Of course these giddy and bubbly emotions corresponded with equally hot spikes of arousal and need. But with their aunt, Maria and her wife Rose, at the house with them it was impossible to get another moment alone with Eren. That didn’t stop them from sneaking off at any given opportunity to dip into the bathroom, or the closet, or even the pantry to tease each other. No matter how many times he sucked at Eren’s golden skin or lapped at the crown of his cock, he wasn’t satisfied. It wasn’t enough. He was still hungry for more. He needed more, had to have Eren on him, touching him, fucking him. He wanted to drown himself in everything that was Eren.

It finally neared midnight and it presented the perfect excuse for them to leave without suspicion. But their mother had other plans.

“Where are you two going?” She questioned from the kitchen table. Their aunts jerked their attention to the retreating brothers who attempted to appear like they weren’t about to fuck each other’s brains out.

“No where…” Eren answered unconvincingly.

“Well then you can spend more time with your family, Eren. And don’t think I forgot about you, Levi. Get back in here young man. I see you sneaking off.” She accused.

“Fucking shit.” Levi grumbled and glared at Eren who failed to handle the situation.

“How is it my fault?” Eren hitched defensively as they strolled back into the kitchen. Their mother nodded at the other two empty seats.

“Eren, just shut your face.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Your face makes no sense.”

“You used to be so much better at insulting me. You’re losing your mojo.”

“Boys,” their mother sighed as they continued to mutter insults while taking their seats. “I know you two want to play your video games but spend time with your mother. I won’t be here forever.”

Levi picked at the Christmas themed cookies in the center of the table, peeling of the sugary coating. “Please, if you did die, you would still haunt our asses.”

“Because I love you.”

“Uh huh, stalker.”

“So Levi,” his aunt Maria started, “You’re graduating soon, have you thought about your future?”

“Yup, I’m gonna become a porn star. I was thinking ‘The Lance Corporal’ as my name,” the raven replied and his aunt’s wife gasped. She was still new to family and therefore new to Levi. His mother rolled her eyes and sipped at her cup of cocoa.

“Well I hope you don’t have a gag reflex,” Carla told him.

Eren choked on his drink, slapping the cup on the table as cocoa dripped down his chin. Running to the sink, he hacked, trying to clear his throat. 

Levi smirked behind his cup, he eyed his mother. “Well I am your son so…”

His mother leaned over and pinched his arm and Levi grimaced. She pursed her lips tightly, “We have company, honey.” Carla threatened sweetly.

“Back in the day, mom was an old pro,” Levi regarded his aunts, electing to ignore his mother’s glares of warning, their dual distraught expression fueled him onward, “Real pro. Could blow 36 guys in a row. She didn’t even take breaks in between. Carla never said no to c-“

“Well you and your brother can go now.” Carla interrupted with another sweet smile, though underneath Levi could sense her urge to strangle him and ditch his body in the lake.

Levi feigned shock, gaping his mouth open and darting his eyes around the table with a hand over his heart. “I mean, are you sure, mother? I know how important family time is to you. I could stay.”

Innocent smile still in place, Carla pinched his arm again, “Sweetie, if you don’t leave, I’ll dump your body in a ditch.”

Levi gasped dramatically, “This is what I get for being a good son. I wish I was never born.”

“Leave. Now.”

Levi dropped his dramatic act and left his seat, taking a snickering Eren with him. “If you insist.”

 

[x]

Their steps were casual, at first, a poor attempt of creating a mask of ease and nonchalance, but the hands that sneaked quick touches were heated and impatient. Suddenly, Levi’s room felt a hundred miles away through the dense forest and over the rocky snowy mountain tops. And the trip to it mirrored the feeling of a small quest, like Frodo and Sam when they traveled to rid of Middle Earth of the One Ring. There was the anticipation that made his heart hammer and his stomach twist in knots anxiously. Eren’s fingers that sunk into his ivory flesh, branding him with their inextinguishable heat, fueling the inferno churning in him. And then those fiery hands were hoisting his body against the wall and his mind was consumed with the uneven pants and needy moans that coated with honey.

“Levi…” And god, Eren’s voice was heavy and thick with arousal and Levi found a patch of unmarked skin to bit into less he moan wantonly. The house was still full of other bodies and while the TV downstairs and the lively conversations would overshadow most of the noises they would make, he couldn’t risk losing himself. At least not yet, not until Eren was inside of him, pumping, grinding.

“The bed, Eren,” Levi panted once Eren broke away for a breath. He nodded and carried Levi over to his bed, which he’d just recently made _again_ , dropping him unceremoniously and crawling onto of him.

 Levi pushed at his chest, “Wait, idiot…get the lube and a condom. I’m not wanting any longer.”

“I wanna be in you…so badly.” Eren moaned huskily, bending to suck at Levi’s neck.

He shoved him, again, harder to get the idiot to stop. “Then get the shit and we’ll fuck. Hurry up.”

Eren whined but withdrew and went to his duffel bag to retrieve a bottle of lube and a foil packet. Levi stood up and took off his shirt and pants, breathing unevenly as Eren faced him again with a smoky fire in his eyes. He groaned, eyeing Levi’s form up and down, and settled at the heavy cock that strained upward with a wet tip.

Eren moistened his lips. “Nice cock…”

“Well it show and tell today, Eren, let me see yours.” Levi unfastened the button and fly of his jeans, the fabric pooled around Eren’s ankles and Levi gave his brother’s body a through inspection. Eren was always hard and the head of his cock leaked heavily with pre-cum. His knees nearly buckled with the need to suck him off but the ache in his hole drove him to man handled Eren to his bed, forcing a rush of air to leave his lungs.

“God damn...You’re fucking strong.” Eren chuckled breathily and the kick off his pants that still hooked around his ankles.

Levi smirked and languidly crawled over the length of Eren’s body, sensually rolling his shoulders and hips. Eren inhaled a sharp breath and cursed. “Oh fuck…you’re so fucking hot right now.”

He kissed Eren, devouring the throaty groans Eren released. He pulled away briefly and confiscated Eren’s hand, slipping into between his thighs to his puckered hole. “I bet it’s hotter in here…Why don’t you find out, Eren?”

Levi didn’t have a moment to gauge his brother response before Eren’s lube coated fingers slammed in his hole and his tongue invaded in his mouth. He tensed at the initial burn and shuddered a shaky breath between the hungry kiss. One finger quickly became two then three and Levi was struggling to muffle his moans.

“Ahh…fuck…Eren.”  Levi managed around an uneven groaned, his arms quivered with holding his weight. Eren crooked his fingers in search of his prostate and Levi jolted forward as an irrepressible moan poured out of him. “Fuck!”

“Damn, you’re fucking tight.”

“No shit, asshole…shit. I really need your cock in me now.”

He reached for the condom, hands still shaky with arousal quivering through him, and swatted Eren’s hand when he curved his finger and grazed his prostate again. The condom fell from his hand as he squeezed his eyes shut. Eren laughed and Levi smacked his up the head for good measure.

“You must be really- ahhh-“ Levi rolled the condom down his cock and squeezed the base painfully. “Levi.”

“Just shut up and take your fucking shirt off.”

Eren fumbled for his shirt and moaned helplessly as Levi lathered a coat of lube along the length of his cock. Levi shifted his knees and lifted his hips as he hovered over his brother’s length. Grabbing his cock, Levi lowered himself till just his head rubbed at his entrance. He let the head skim around his hole and smirked at how Eren uselessly clutched his waist, watching Levi like he was high off the sight of him.

“Levi. Please- fuck- just ride me. Ah! You dick.”

Levi hummed indifferently, allowing the head of his cock to slide in briefly before pulling away. “Tell me how badly you want it.”

“Really…really bad,” Eren pleaded.

“What do you want?” The raven asked teasingly.

His brother tipped his head back and groaned. “I wanna fuck you. Please ride my cock…Just give it to me.”

He angled his head to the side, considering his response. “And who owns this cock?” Levi squeezed him.

“You! Fuck, you own it. It’s all yours.”

Levi smirked. “That’s fucking right.” Pleased with his answer, Levi impaled himself till his balls met Eren’s pelvis. A choked moaned breached his lips and, in unison, they groaned. “You’re so thick…” He commented breathlessly as he lolled forward with the delicious sensation of Eren’s cock filling him. It has been so long and Eren felt so big inside him.

“So fucking tight…nngh…fuck yourself on my cock, please”

Levi rolled his hips experimentally. “Like this?”

“Yes…” And Eren’s voice was unrestrained with smoky arousal.

Lifting his hips, Levi admired the way Eren pathetically watched him, hands mapping his skin as he took his all the details; the swell of hard muscles that strained under taut ivory skin, the sheen of sweat that made their skin slippery and moist, pronouncing the obscene slap of every time he slammed down his cock. Again and again

 Weaving his fingers in Eren’s hair, Levi gathered the chocolate locks into an iron grip and jerked, pulling Eren’s torso upright and claiming his lips in a desperate kiss. He panted against the swollen lips. It didn’t take long to lose himself in the heat frenzy, the way Eren’s cock slipped in and out, sometimes missing the mark and forcing Levi to mutter a groan and realigned his dick back to his hole. And the hands that cupped his curve of his ass that pulled Levi back down on him hungrily.

“Fuck- look at you…just eating my fucking cock…” The vibrant emeralds of his eyes were shrouded in a sultry heat, turning into small rings around a black pit.

Levi tensed and gasped as his cock assaulted his prostate, and a powerful surge of pleasure cascaded to his cock. The force of it had Levi toppling into Eren’s arms that kept his form steady, pounding sharp thrust into him. One hand at the small of his back cradled Levi close to his brother and the other groped his ass, ushering him back down on to his heat.

“Just like that, Eren,” Levi breathed into his ear, “Fuck my ass, come on…fuck me harder. Ahh.”

His cock grazed his sweet spot again and Levi mewled softly. He lapped at the sweat tickling down his neck. “Levi!”

His voice became brittle and hoarse, teetering so close to edge of his climax. “You like this, don’t you….pounding my ass with your big cock…fucking filling me up with it.”

“Ahh, yes.”

“Eren. Use your big cock to make me cum… make me cum…so close, so close.” Eren slammed into him, both hands fondling his ass, pulling him down harshly on his dick. Levi arched and rutted back on the hard heat fucking him.

“Levi!” With one final thrust, Levi came, his back bowing at an angle that would have been painful if he wasn’t so consume with lust. His come splattered across Eren’s hard stomach who was still grasping at him, pumping into his hole that clamped down on his cock.

Levi was so numb with his trip back down, he vaguely registered the cock that throbbed in him and the erratic thrusts that slowed and jerked irregularly. Body light and weightless, Eren pulled out of Levi and tugged him into his arms to lie on the bed, lazily throwing the covers around them. He reached over him and grabbed the container of moist wipes, gently collecting white cum on his stomach.

Too tired to care, Levi wasn’t even sure if Eren made the shot to the wastebasket from his bed. He’d just drifted into the darkness and into his brother’s warmth. The bed still with movement at last, in the silence he heard the voices still talking in the lower level and the TV that filtered Christmas carols.

Levi nuzzled deeper into his chest and for once he enjoyed the heady smell of sweat and arousal. Fingers idly mapped patterns across his spine. “Levi?”

He didn’t have the strength to speak so he hummed softly. “Hm?”

“Let’s run away to Paris.”

“School first then Paris,” Levi told him with his head still tucked into Eren’s chest.

Eren laughed. “Levi?”

“Mmm?”

“Levi?”

He poked his head up from his human pillow and glared weakly with sleep. “Shut up and sleep, brat.”

“Tell me you love me first.”

He put his head back to his pillow. “…when we get married I’ll tell the world instead.”

“Jerk.”

“Sleep.”

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last one. But i hope it was enough for everybody. Thank you to everyone who commented, bookmark, sub, and gave kudos. Like seriously, thank you, it really encouraged me to finish this.

**Author's Note:**

> There may/may not be a second chap.


End file.
